


All actions have consequences

by ofEmeraldStars



Series: Tales of rooming together [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, as well as camille, at least i hope it is, but what do you expect with Camille being involved huh?, he's just mentioned, raphael doesnt actually make an appearance, slight mention of death, this is the beginning of them being awesome roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: Simon didn’t hear about it when it happened. Didn’t know Camille went back and got the clan back. Didn’t know that Raphael had to flee or else be killed. He found out a week later, a week after the betrayal when living in the Institute started to be torture and Magnus took him in.





	

Simon didn’t hear about it when it happened. Didn’t know Camille went back and got the clan back. Didn’t know that Raphael had to flee or else be killed. He found out a week later, a week after the betrayal when living in the Institute started to be torture and Magnus took him in.

“You better not go out on your own. Who knows what Camille would do to you if she finds you roaming the streets by yourself,” Magnus casually said, though there was a hint of bitterness in his voice, as he led Simon to what would be his room.

“She’s still in the city? I thought she would have left after leaving us at her apartment,” Simon commented as he walked into the room, throwing a glance at Magnus as he said that only to stop in his tracks at the surprised expression that crossed the warlock’s face.

“You don’t know?” he asked but scoffed a moment later. “Of course, they didn’t think it was important enough to tell you. Or they wanted to spare you.” His tone was angry and it confused Simon. Who didn’t tell him what?

“Who didn’t tell me what?” Simon frowned. What was going on? Obviously, it was something to do with Camille, but she was in the wind. Or wasn’t she?

“The Shadowhunters,” Magnus said and his jaw clenched as he looked at the vampire. Simon saw the fleeting expression of anger and what looked like disgust cross his face, and he knew that expression oh too well from when Raphael would talk about them. Briefly, he wondered if one day he would be the same if he would hate what his best friend is and if she already hates what he has become.

“I don’t understand. What didn’t they tell me about Camille?” And he was worried now because what could have happened that they knew about but decided to not tell him when it obviously affected him one way, or another going from Magnus’ reaction.

There was silence after his question and he just wanted to fill it with something, anything, but he knew that he had to wait for Magnus to tell him what happened. Simon tried to not let his mind run free with the worst case scenarios, tried to not imagine Camile going back and killing Raphael, or the expression in the leader's eyes when they freed Camille. When he freed Camille and betrayed Raphael, one of the only ones who seemed to even be interested in showing him how to deal with his new life even though Simon wasn’t exactly willing.

“She took back the clan,” Magnus simply said after the silence seemed to have stretched on forever. His voice held something else as well and Simon was afraid to ask, but he had to know.

“Did she-” the fledgling swallowed hard, “did she kill Raphael?” Simon didn’t know simple words could be this hard to say out loud and the possibility of that being the case felt as if someone took a good grip of his undead heart and squeezed. He could feel himself try to breathe but it wasn’t enough, the air just wasn’t enough. What has he done?

“Whoa, whoa. Salazar, calm down. Raphael isn’t dead,” Magnus said hurriedly and took a step towards him. “ _Breathe_ ,” he said and then mumbled, “even though you don’t need to.”

“T-Then what happened?” Simon asked and ignored the fact that Magnus just called him _Salazar_ , for goodness sake, to concentrate on his breathing. He didn’t think too much about the relief that flooded him at the warlock’s words or the fact that he wanted to curl up and cry.

“Camille still had some loyal to her and with the writ you signed the rest didn’t have any proof she broke the accords anymore. Raphael managed to get out with help from some of the others before it was too late because she _would_ have killed him,” Magnus almost snarled and Simon wondered what kind of relationship they have.

“So, he’s safe now?” he asked and his voice held an urgency that startled the both of them as Magnus looked at him with a raised brow.

“He is. For now,” the warlock said slowly though he still looked at the fledgling with a calculating expression.

Simon sighed in relief and nodded once, finally looking away from Magnus since this whole conversation started. Maybe there was another way to wake Jocelyn if only they would have stopped to think. Sometimes he wondered if Clary even understood what he has done, what it all meant for him, but she had other things on her mind.

“Where is he?” Simon looked back up at Magnus who hasn’t moved from his position but seemed to have been silently watching him. There was another pause and the vampire wondered if he would get an answer seeing as how it all was his fault.

“In the next room.” Was the simple answer before Magnus swirled around about to leave but stopped in the doorway to look at Simon’s shocked expression with a small smirk on his lips. “I’ll leave you to get to know your new room then,” Magnus said and left, closing the door behind him before Simon even got a chance to reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first part! I think these three would have lots of fun living together xD 
> 
> Leave me cookies~ (aka comments :D) And let me know what you thought!
> 
> ~ all mistakes are mine, but don't mind having them pointed out ~


End file.
